


Footsteps

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adult Content, Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-07
Updated: 2006-03-07
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: A simple mission turns into disaster and for an injured and desperate Daniel walking a mile becomes the longest journey of his life.





	Footsteps

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Violence, torture, non-con (not rape).  
  
Thanks to my Beta, Gateroller  


* * *

Stumbling yet again Daniel let himself slide down beside the tree, one of the very few on the lonely plain. He was exhausted and if he allowed himself just a minute to rest he'd be able to continue. Surely it couldn't be far to the Gate now. He had to keep going, no matter how tired and cold he was, how much his body hurt. Jack and the others were relying on him to get help.

Teal'c assured him the nomad camp was only about a mile from the Gate and Daniel had never known the Jaffa to be wrong. He was an expert tracker and his judgment of distance was infallible. Daniel realised it was probably because he hadn't eaten in over twenty-four hours and had only been allowed the minimum of water, that the distance he'd covered seemed much further. It didn't help, of course that he was stark naked, burned, bruised and cut and his bare feet were now almost numb but he couldn't really complain about that; it was certainly better than the burning pain he'd felt earlier.

He'd tried to find something to cover his feet, cut and bruised as they were from walking over the rough ground with no protection but there were no trees or vegetation in this wilderness with large enough leaves. He could at least be grateful the climate was temperate, he dreaded to think how he would have coped if it had been hot and sunny. His fair skin needed lots of protection, either robes such as he'd worn on Abydos or sunscreen. He'd had plenty of that in his pack of course but he had no idea what had happened to that.

The sound came again and even though he still wasn't sure if it was just whatever wildlife made its home on this plain, he was afraid it was the sound of distant pursuit and he knew his time of rest was at an end. Using the tree trunk for support, Daniel struggled to his feet and painfully staggered forward in the direction he believed the Gate to be.

Problem was he wasn't entirely sure he hadn't got turned around as he tried to avoid any possible pursuit by keeping to what little cover there was. When he'd made his escape from the tent he thought he'd eluded detection but now he was no longer sure. He ought to have got a good enough head-start, any other night he would have but he was hurting so much it was taking him a lot longer. _Come on, Daniel, they need help. Move it._

The Cirsui had chained Jack, Sam and Teal'c to the huge ebony poles they used as the frame for their tents. Daniel considered the word tent as something of a misnomer for the complicated thick canvas-style dwellings stretched over the huge loculated framework made from the extremely hard wood that reminded him of ebony. Yet it seemed suitable for the race of nomads that travelled this mostly barren world rich in mineral deposits. The huge tent cities could be quickly put up and taken down for ease of movement and they followed the growing seasons. They had no interest in mining the mineral deposits and as long as any mining was away from their travel and trade routes it shouldn't present a problem. They made use of any minerals that washed down the rivers or could be found in the soil as they worked it but their nomadic lifestyle wasn't suited to mining.

At first the contact had gone well. Daniel's grasp of the language seemed straight forward and he was making good progress with the negotiations for soil samples and geological testing. Sam was excited about the possibilities of mining on this planet and as the Cirsui moved their tent cities regularly the chance of reaching an agreement seemed promising.

Then everything went wrong and Daniel still wasn't sure why. Suddenly they had been grabbed and thrown into one of the large outlying tents, under guard. Inside it was bare except for a few large cushions scattered about on the rugs, one small table not far from the entrance flaps and one large table placed roughly in the centre of the tent. Because it was a large tent there were eight of the thick black upright poles supporting the structure. There was also a large, presently unlit, brazier between two of the posts.

An hour or so later the Shaman of the tribe entered and, using a language Daniel didn't recognise, began chanting over them and then screaming and obviously denouncing them for something. He moved over to the brazier and lit it and a few minutes later he left and the tribal leader entered and when Daniel asked what was wrong he was summarily grabbed by two of his attendants.

"Let him be!" Jack yelled trying to intervene and he was knocked down, caught unawares by another of the attendants who swung a club and caught him across the shoulder.

Teal'c was only halted by Daniel's yell to stop. He had no wish to exacerbate matters, especially as he had no idea yet what was wrong. He needed his questions answered so he tried again to ask for an explanation.

All he could ascertain was that somehow they had angered the tribal gods, the Shaman had declared them _araniya_ and the nearest translation for that Daniel could make was unclean. He knew there was more to it than that because there was also something accusatory in the tone but none of it made any sense.

The Shaman returned with a small entourage and the leader left them to his tender mercies. The Shaman ordered the others to be chained while Daniel was dragged to the centre of the tent.

"Stop, if we've done something wrong then take it out on me, let him be." Jack was yelling, "I'm in command, if you have any questions, ask me. Leave him alone!"

The Shaman snapped something at one of his men and he went over to the colonel and gagged him. Daniel could still hear him trying to shout beyond the rough cloth shoved into his mouth.

Daniel was held between two of the attendants while the Shaman chanted over him, waving a rattle draped in feathers over his head. Apparently whatever was wrong was laid at Daniel's door and either he was being cleansed in some kind of ceremony or he was being prepared for something he'd rather not think about.

He caught Jack's eye and he saw that his partner was afraid for him. This was one of the things that Daniel hated about being in love with his C.O., especially a C.O. like Jack who felt total responsibility for his team on a mission. The colonel would consider that he should be in the centre of the tent receiving whatever treatment was about to be meted out. That would be the case whichever member of his team was placed in such a position but because it was Daniel, Jack would be beside himself. The colonel never seemed to understand that it was just the same for Daniel, that he would much rather be on the receiving end than having to watch it happen to his lover. Whatever it was to be this time.

The Shaman stopped his chanting and moved into Daniel's personal space, staring directly into his eyes. Daniel again tried to speak to the Shaman, tried to get him to talk in the language of the Cirsui but the man would only speak what apparently was the language of the Shaman of the tribe and Daniel had no idea what he was saying. Suddenly the man took out a long thin blade and expecting the worse Daniel's eyes flew to Jack thinking this was goodbye. Their time together had been good; Daniel just wished it could have been longer.

Watching as the knife was brandished before Daniel, Jack's eyes widened in fear. The Shaman was taunting Daniel. _Damn but the fucking bastard doesn't know who he's dealing with. My Danny will never give him the satisfaction my Danny, oh God!_

The Shaman pressed the blade to the base of Daniel's throat and he forced himself not to swallow, meeting the old man's gaze steadily. He wasn't going to let this bastard know how afraid he really was. With a quick flick of his wrist the Shaman used the blade to slit Daniel's jacket and tee and then with a few swiftly deft strokes, cut the rest of his clothes away without leaving a mark on his body.

Jack sagged in relief against the chains holding him firm to the ebony post. He heard Sam muttering and turned to her, surprised to see her eyes were closed, he realised she was praying.

Turning, the old man shoved the rags that were all that remained of Daniel's clothes into the hands of one of his attendants. The man moved swiftly over to the brazier and threw them onto the leaping fire. It was immediately deadened and a little smoke drifted up from the rags. The Shaman took out a small pouch and accompanied by yet more chanting he tossed a few dark grains of powder onto the cloth and with a flash the rags were engulfed and the flames roared up again.

The Shaman raked his eyes over Daniel's body and Daniel couldn't help but feel hot and uncomfortable. He wasn't concerned about being naked in front of his team. Besides the fact that he and Jack were intimate, both Sam and Teal'c had seen him nude before. It was difficult to be part of a team out in the field for four years without seeing each other in every possible condition. No, any shame he felt was for his exposure before the Shaman and his companions. He turned to lock eyes with Jack, a ghost of a smile on his lips and the Shaman must have realised there was some strength to be gained from his team-mate because he again snapped something to an attendant and this time the man approached Daniel with a twisted grin before he wrapped a blindfold around Daniel's eyes.

"Daniel!" called Sam.

"S'okay, Sam," he replied, amazed at how calm he sounded for inside he was quaking.

Teal'c said, "If you harm DanielJackson I shall seek retribution."

The Shaman may not have known the language but he must've understood the threat of Teal'c's words, yet he simply laughed, snapping his fingers as he did so.

Daniel felt himself being lifted and moved across the room while, unbeknownst to him, at the same time another of the Shaman's men was gagging Teal'c and, after a quick glance at the Shaman who nodded approval, Sam was also gagged. Her eyes sought out the colonel's, her confusion clear to one who knew her well but he had nothing to offer her but his own frustration.

The next thing Daniel felt was the hardness of the wooden table under him as he was laid out on his back. His wrists were stretched out and tied to the top corners of the table but his legs were left free.

This was getting worse by the second and Jack was doubly frustrated, as he couldn't even call out encouragement to his lover. Fruitlessly, the Shaman's captive struggled against the chains holding him fast. Jack glanced over at Teal'c hoping that his friend's greater strength might produce a more positive result but he saw the Jaffa's muscles bulging with effort but with no more luck than he'd had. Dreading what was coming, he turned back to the unfolding drama.

For a moment Daniel thought being blindfolded might prove to be a relief, not having to see himself tied naked to a table at the mercy of strange men; the moment didn't last.

He heard more chanting and the swishing sound of the tent flap opening followed by footsteps and he was suddenly desperate to see what was happening. No-one spoke so he had no idea what to expect and when suddenly he felt a warm wet cloth on his chest he struggled against his bonds until a firm pair of hands pushed him back down with a sharp word of admonition.

"Jack!" he called out, belatedly remembering that he had been gagged. "Sam, Teal'c what the hell is happening? Tell me, please!" No one answered and that could only mean one thing; they couldn't answer. No way would they let him suffer through this without helping anyway they could, even if it was only verbally.

_Okay, okay, keep calm. Getting hysterical isn't gonna help. Breathe._ It was obvious he was being washed, perhaps even purified in a ceremony of some kind and Daniel was sure this did not bode well.

Jack watched as two women entered the tent, making a small bow to the Shaman. Each of them was carrying a bowl, one large the other one smaller. The small bowl was placed near the brazier and the larger one, obviously filled with warm water as the rising steam attested. The water bowl was placed on one corner of the table, not far from Daniel's head and one of the women began to use small squares of cloth to wash Daniel's body. They worked carefully, almost reverently and Jack had a very bad feeling; it reminded him too much of the care given to the body of a loved one in a funeral rite.

Jack unconsciously struggled against the chains holding him as he tried to call to his lover but because of the damned gag the only sounds he could make were grunts and groans.

Hearing the sounds Jack was uttering, Daniel realised that what he could see was unnerving his lover.

Jack stopped struggling as the cleansing came to an end, sagging again against the post as the woman backed away. His relief was short-lived though as he saw the other woman take the small bowl from the Shaman who was speaking in that odd language again. Jack fervently wished he could get his hands on the old man before he could touch Danny.

The small bowl was presented to the woman who was drying her hands and she dipped her fingers inside and coated her palms with an oily substance. She gave a small dip of her head to the Shaman before she proceeded to massage the oil into Daniel's satiny skin.

Daniel sighed in relief as the cloth finally reached his feet thinking that it was finally over. Instead he felt the hands back on his chest but it was not a water soaked cloth this time. It was oil, warm oiled hands that moved in long sure strokes massaging the substance into his skin.

Jack felt a cold hand clutch at his heart at what he saw. The woman had a look of reverence as she touched him and Jack was afraid at what might follow.

The hands moved down Daniel's body and as before his muscles naturally tensed as the hands approached his private parts. Unlike last time when the cloth seemed impersonal, this time he reacted to the heat of the touch; until he remembered it wasn't Jack touching him with love, this was a stranger. This touch was threatening and as yet he didn't even know what form of threat he was facing. His erection wilted before it even had time to register.

The hands continued on, massaging all the skin they could reach and again he was grateful for a moment that he couldn't see Jack's reaction. What would it be? Anger, jealousy, arousal? Fear! Jack would be terrified for him Daniel realised and suddenly he needed to see Jack's face.

Then he felt hands under his shoulders and he was roughly turned over.

Jack was indeed reacting to seeing Daniel's naked form, feeling all that Daniel had expected and more. He had the sudden fear that he would never see or touch that beautiful body again. He closed his eyes as if that would somehow keep that fear at bay. Behind his closed eyelids another vision of Daniel assailed his senses. This Daniel was laid sprawled out on the bed as Jack caressed his soft skin, kissing his full lips as he moved over him grinding his cock against the young mans thigh.

It had been the last morning before they'd returned to base after a long week-end break. They'd spent the whole four days together and had made love in every room in Jack's house. That morning had been a long leisurely joining, something to remember, as they knew it would be a while before they could be together again like this.

Jack licked and laved his way over Daniel's body, caressing him until he was begging Jack to take him, which he did with great pleasure, literally. It wasn't necessary to prepare Daniel very much, after the weekend they'd had both men were ready. Jack pulled Daniel's legs over his thighs, rubbed his fingers lightly over Daniel's hole till the young man was moaning and with a positively evil grin he slid his cock slowly inside in one smooth motion. Daniel sighed and lifted his legs to wrap them around Jack and pull him in as high as possible, crying out as Jack brushed his prostate.

"Oh, Jack, come on, do it. Make me feel you in every cell in my body."

He said things like that and they went straight to Jack's groin, never failed. Jack pounded into him, circling his hips pleasuring Daniel again and again making the young man groan and mumble; the odd word recognisable amongst many that weren't but Jack didn't need to know the words, he knew the meaning. Daniel loved him and he looooved sex with Jack.

"Come on, Daniel, come for me, I'm nearly ready, I want you to come for me now, I 'm coming Danny, I'm coming."

It wasn't always necessary to touch Daniel's cock for him to come when Jack was pounding into him hitting that sweet spot every time and Jack knew just when his Danny was ready. If they came together it was good but it wasn't important, all that mattered was they both loved each other and enjoyed pleasuring the other's body. That morning Daniel had come at the same time as Jack, each making the other's orgasm more intense and when Jack had returned to his senses it was to find himself sprawled across Daniel, being held close in his arms.

"Love you, love you," Daniel was quietly murmuring.

"Love you too," he replied.

Jack was snapped out of his memories when he heard Daniel mutter, "Oh, God." He realised why when he saw Daniel's muscles tense as the woman, now lower down his body, calmly picked up his penis in her fingers and gently caressed it, coating it with oil. Jack saw Daniel's automatic response quickly wilt as his mind overtook his body's responses and felt only relief when she continued on down Daniel's legs and finally massaged his feet.

Then he was forced to watch helplessly as two of the goons gripped Daniel by his shoulders and lifted him as a third man unclipped the straps holding his wrists down. The straps came free from the head of the table and it was only then that Jack realised the straps snaked down from the top of the table to the central metal ring attached to a pivot anchored by a short chain to the base of the table. This strange configuration allowed Daniel to be turned over on the table without unfastening his wrists. The young man was then laid out on the table again, this time face down and then his wrists straps were re-clipped to the table immobilising his arms again.

Daniel struggled as he was manhandled but there was nothing he could do and in short order he found himself lying face down with his wrists being fastened again. This time his ankles were also grabbed and they too were strapped down so he was spread-eagled on the table, exposed to anyone's view.

Teal's struggled against his bonds, his enforced silence making him feel even more helpless to assist his friend. He recognised this treatment as a form of tactical humiliation, the intended destruction of a being's belief in his own worth. Teal'c did not believe it would be effective against DanielJackson; nevertheless it would injure him.

Sam felt totally useless and thoroughly perturbed. She hated what was happening and it seemed worse perhaps because they had no idea what they'd done wrong, or why Daniel was the one to be punished. She also felt very irritated at herself, her own reactions to what was happening to poor Daniel. She felt embarrassed at what she was witnessing and that only made her angry, angry with herself. Her embarrassment was the least of their problems, she was a soldier and one of her team was being _for God's sake he was being tortured,_ and who knew what else was to come and she was worrying about her damned feelings. She was angry and ashamed.

Jack was furious but all his struggles were for naught. He tried to shout but in his desperation all he did was suck the cloth in further and literally gag on it, gasping to draw in breath.

Daniel recognised the sound, guessing what Jack had done and he called out, "Jack, don't please, you can't help me by hurting yourself. Stop it!"

At his lover's plea, Jack desisted and leaned his head back against the post in despair, trying to draw in what little air he could, slowly past the gag.

The Shaman looked again at these strange people and with a sly smile he instructed one of his minions to remove the gag from Jack's mouth. Coughing and still gagging, Jack dropped his head onto his chest to try and drag in some air to his aching lungs. He was desperate for water but wouldn't give the bastard the satisfaction of asking for any. Instead, he gasped, "Daniel, I'm here my friend, we're here. Remember we are here, you are not alone."

He wanted to call Daniel 'my love' but that was impossible, even now. Sam and Teal'c had no idea of the true nature of their relationship.

"Thank god," Daniel breathed, total relief at just hearing that beloved voice once again.

The Shaman signalled and the gags were also removed from Sam and Teal'c. The Shaman walked over in front of three of them and said something to them. They didn't understand the words but the meaning was clear. The gags had been removed, displease him and they could be replaced.

Moving back to stand near the brazier, the Shaman spoke sharply to the women and one of them picked up the bowl of water and one of the cloths again and moved over to Daniel to begin washing his skin again. She wiped the cloth over his hair and down onto his neck before continuing on to his shoulders and the backs of his arms. Before long his whole body had been thoroughly cleaned, even between his buttocks and behind his balls. All the time Daniel had kept his head turned to where his friends, to where Jack was chained and watching.

The small bowl was brought forward again and the woman coated her hands with the warm oil and began the slow, sensuous yet somehow detached massage of his body.

This time she massaged his strong back, down his flanks and his muscular thighs until she reached his feet. Then she moved back to his buttocks, massaging in a circular motion.

A dread began to fill Daniel at the familiar motion of her hands and he desperately needed to see Jack's eyes, yet all he could see was darkness.

"Jack?" he asked his voice tinged with fear.

"I'm here, Daniel, I'm here." It wasn't enough but it was all he could offer.

Jack watched in silence as the woman caressed and massaged his lover's buttocks in a too familiar way and a stone took up residence where his stomach used to be. His heart was beating so fast he wondered how much longer it could keep up this rhythm.

A sharp word from the Shaman prompted the other woman to offer the oil bowl again and the woman applied more oil to her fingers before returning to her ministrations. This time, however, she didn't spread the oil over her palms but over her fingers and with no warning she pressed one inside Daniel's tight opening.

They had been on base for over a week before embarking on this mission and they had been on the benighted world for three days. It had been over ten days since Daniel had last had sex and in fact on that occasion he had been the one to penetrate Jack. True it would have been much worse for a heterosexual but the intrusion was no less an invasion for all that.

As his muscles naturally tightened at the invasion, the woman obviously expecting such a reaction pushed in harder and Daniel gasped.

Jack, horrified at the prospect of his Danny being raped, yelled out his horror, "No, for pity's sake, no!"

"Let him be," Sam cried. _Oh, God, not that, please not that!_ She promised herself she wouldn't watch; she could at least spare Daniel knowing that she had witnessed it too.

"You will pay," Teal'c said through gritted teeth as he twisted against his bonds. He knew there was no worse torture than the invasion of one's body purely for the exercise of power and control. Rape in its purest form.

Ignoring their protests, the woman pulled back her finger only to re-enter using two. Daniel squirmed but could do little restrained as he was. "Don't do this to me, for God's sake, don't!" he gasped.

Jack stopped struggling, stopped yelling out knowing it was useless. There was nothing he could do to break the chains; no way he could help the man he loved more than life escape what lay in store for him. All he could do was hate himself while he watched and be there for his Danny afterward.

As the woman worked her fingers around inside Daniel and he ground his head into the table to escape the humiliation and the fear, the Shaman approached the table.

It was then that Jack realised everyone else in the room had their eyes down looking only at the ground, even the woman with her fingers inside Daniel was looking at the floor not at what she was doing. Only the Shaman had his eyes on Daniel. The old man came over and placed one hand on Daniel's bent head and the other on the bent head of the woman and then he spoke more words over Daniel. No chanting this time, just simple words, said clearly in his own language.

The Shaman removed his hands and as he did so, the woman removed her fingers from Daniel. She turned to the Shaman bowing low as she backed away before turning and leaving the tent with the other woman.

When Daniel felt the fingers leave him and sensed the person had backed away he allowed himself a moment of relief. He lifted his head and turned back towards his friends.

"Jack?" he called quietly, afraid to disturb the momentary peace he felt.

"She's gone," he replied, still hoarse.

"She?"

Sam spoke up to save Jack's voice. "Two women came in and bathed you and then one of them "

Teal'c interrupted. "It was a ritual, DanielJackson. I believe it is over."

As if to confirm his words, the Shaman signalled two of his men and they began to unfasten the straps holding Daniel pinned to the table.

Jack closed his eyes for a moment at the realisation that Daniel wasn't going to be fully raped and then snapped them open, as he understood that the Shaman hadn't finished with him yet.

* * *

Daniel was relieved to find himself being released. For a brief second he thought perhaps it was all over but he knew that wasn't true. Teal'c had been correct in that it was a ritual; he has been cleansed, purified. Apparently inside his body as well as outside. The question now, was, for what? What form would the punishment take he wondered. Banished? Banishment was considered fit and cruel punishment in some societies. Of course, that would be too easy seeing as it was exactly what they wanted. No, much more likely to be some kind of physical penalty. His mind shied away from the ultimate punishment.

Why? That was the question. He still had no idea what he had done - assuming it was he personally who was accountable and he hadn't just been singled out as the spokesperson. All the same he couldn't help but be grateful that it was him being punished; as degrading an experience as it had been he couldn't bear the idea of watching Jack on that table, or even Sam or Teal'c. He'd heard the anguish in Jack's voice being forced to watch it happen to him. He was going to have to face some of Jack's guilt for this - providing he survived of course. _God, what if the others all had to face some kind of punishment. Why won't the Shaman or the tribal leader explain what's wrong? Why will they no longer speak in a tongue I understand?_

He was finally on his feet, a little unsteady but held upright by two of the guards. He felt a pair of hands fiddling with the knot of the blindfold and it was suddenly removed and he was assailed by blinding light forcing him to quickly shut his eyes. Gingerly he opened them again and through a veil of tears he managed to make out the blurred shapes of three figures dressed in green against the black of the posts. He blinked a few times trying to clear his vision and his heart took a leap when he finally saw Jack and the others plainly.

Before he could speak the guards began to drag him across the room as the Shaman began his interminable chanting once again.

"Daniel!" Jack called and Daniel tried to crane his neck to see his lover but one of the guards blocked his view.

Feeling the proximity of heat Daniel turned back the way he was being propelled and saw he was very near to the brazier where the Shaman had burned the remnants of his clothing. The brazier stood just in front of two of the ebony posts and Daniel got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. The Shaman stopped by the brazier and dropped some more of the dark powder in the flames as the guards moved between the two posts, swinging Daniel around to face the Shaman.

Daniel could see Jack and his other team-mates behind the Shaman and took comfort from their presence. He made eye contact with Jack and lifted his chin even as his wrists were fastened by fine chains, one to each post either side of him.

Jack's gut twisted as he watched his lover chained naked between the two posts. He feared what the Shaman had planned. The moment the man stopped by the brazier and added whatever that powder was to the flames; Jack understood the fire had some part to play in the ritual. Even the burning of Daniel's clothing probably had some basis in the ritual the Shaman was playing out.

The guards backed away and waited just behind Daniel.

The chanting finally ended and the Shaman moved to the brazier and much to Jack's surprise he removed what seemed to be part of the framework of the stand. In fact one end formed the handle which the Shaman picked up while the other end curved slightly and was in contact with the bowl of the brazier. The tip glowed a dull red and Jack's heart beat faster with dread as the man moved purposely towards Daniel.

Watching the Shaman remove the shaped bar from the brazier, Daniel's first thought was that this society must use this ritual fairly regularly. The woman had known precisely what she was doing when she breached him, though of course there could be other explanations for that. That table was something of a giveaway with its specifically designed restraints, as was this brazier. It was only as the Shaman got nearer that fear overtook his curiosity.

The two guards behind Daniel moved forward and took a firm hold of his shoulders stopping any movement. Looking directly into Daniel's wide, fearful eyes, the Shaman pressed the glowing end of the metal bar into his chest just below the heart and Daniel screamed at the pain. It didn't matter that he knew it was coming; nothing could prepare him for the sudden all-encompassing pain as he felt his own skin burning.

"Let him be, you bastard!" Jack yelled helplessly from across the room, grateful to realise a second later that the contact with Daniel's skin had only been momentary. The gratitude was short-lived as the Shaman touched Daniel again, this time on his left side.

Daniel's screams continued, the first one not having faded before he screamed again and again. Twice more the Shaman applied the hot metal to Daniel's flesh, in a mirrored position on his right flank and on his right lower back. Each touch had been fleeting and hopefully the burns wouldn't prove too severe, though Jack's gut twisted as he was assailed by the smell of burning flesh and the sound of Daniel's gasping as he fought for control.

Daniel's heart was racing and he didn't seem to be able to get enough air into his lungs. He'd heard Jack shouting while the bastard had been burning him but the words had made no sense. Now, he sought out Jack's eyes, proof that he was okay, both for himself and for Jack.

The sound of metal on metal drew his eyes back and Daniel saw the Shaman was drawing the long thin knife from its scabbard at his waist.

Jack hadn't had chance to make eye contact with Daniel before his eyes had been drawn back to the knife in the Shaman's hands. Jack didn't think he'd ever felt so helpless in his life. He would give anything right then to trade places with Daniel who had never done anything in his life to deserve this. In this time and place neither had Jack but at least he did have things in his past for which he had escaped punishment and if this had been happening to him perhaps he'd deserve it. But not Daniel, never Daniel and yet he was the one the universe always seemed to select for punishment. _Why for God's sake, why? I've spent years asking that question and there's never an answer. Oh, God, Daniel!_

The Shaman's face was expressionless as ever as he approached Daniel, a fact that somehow made his actions worse. It was so cold-blooded. If the man had shown some emotion, anger, disgust, contempt or even hate, Daniel could have understood but this indifference filled him with dread.

He felt the hands holding him again, gripping like vices and he was unable to take his eyes off the blade, long, slightly curved, shining almost red in the light from the fire. He had a sudden vision of his blood dripping from the blade. He could see how sharp the blade was and he remembered how it had sliced through his clothes like a knife through butter. He'd have laughed but he had no breath.

It would appear the Shaman was an expert with his blade for again he deftly wielded it, this time against Daniel's skin, making three cuts almost centrally between the burns on Daniel's chest. The movements were so swift that Daniel had little time to do more than gasp through gritted teeth before the Shaman moved behind him and repeated the cuts on his back. Daniel attempted to arch away from the knife but the guards held him firm.

"Daniel, Daniel! For crying out loud! Haven't you done enough to him you bastards! He never did anything to harm you. Let him be!"

"Be strong, DanielJackson. Do not allow this jackal to take your spirit."

"Leave him alone! Daniel, hang on, hang on," called Sam.

He was aware of shouting from across the tent, from his team-mates but the words floated by as he attempted to control the pain leeching away at his senses. He didn't want to slip into unconsciousness but he knew he was close, his mind wanting to escape the pain of his body.

"Jack," he murmured. Suddenly in a moment of clarity when nothing else seemed to exist he heard Jack's voice. "Danny, Danny!"

Daniel was puzzled; Jack only called him Danny in private. They weren't at Jack's house or his apartment were they? No, of course not. Where were they?

"Jack," he called again, but he couldn't hear his voice. Why couldn't he hear himself? _I can hear other noises. I'm tired, perhaps I'm dreaming._

"Daniel!"

He heard that. He heard Jack shouting his name. Where was he? "Jack," he tried again. He heard himself but it was little more than a whisper. He tried to take a breath and coughed instead.

He felt someone fiddling about with his wrists. What was happening? He heard another voice, close by, speaking but he couldn't tell what the man was saying. That was odd; he could normally understand what most people said.

The hands had moved from his wrists and had taken a hold of him under his arms and he was being dragged. His legs wouldn't hold him and they buckled under him so he slid onto his knees and they kept dragging him, hurting his feet and legs. He tried to ask them to stop but he couldn't seem to form words. Suddenly he was dropped like a sack of potatoes and pain shot through his chest and side causing him to cry out and to gasp for breath. The voice speaking in the odd language slowly drifted away until he couldn't hear it anymore.

Then he became aware of the other voices that were calling to him. Jack, Sam and Teal'c. He tried to raise his head but it hurt to move. _Damn it hurt to *be*._

"Quiet," he heard Jack's voice snap. _Quiet, but I wasn't saying anything._ Then he realised that Sam and Teal'c had stopped calling to him and he could concentrate on Jack's voice. That was better. _Thanks Jack._

"Daniel?" asked Jack, his voice calm and measured. "Can you hear me, Daniel?" _Come on Daniel, answer me please._

"Yes," said Daniel softly, with effort. "Where are you?"

"We're behind you, Daniel. I know you're hurting but if you want to see us you have to turn over."

_Turn over? I don't think I can._ "Can't you come to me, Jack?"

"Damn," Jack said quietly to the others. "He doesn't know where he is, what's happened."

"He's probably blanked it out, at least for a while," Sam said. She was upset and angry and all she wanted to do was comfort her friend. He was so close, lying just a few feet away.

"Those marks cut into DanielJackson's back, they are familiar," said Teal'c thoughtfully.

"So fucking what," Jack said angrily, "bastard." He turned again to Daniel and taking a breath he spoke more calmly. "Daniel, I'm sorry, we can't come to you, we're tied up, remember?"

"Tied up?" Daniel was confused.

"Wait, sir. I think Teal'c has a point. There is something about them, and look at the burn, it has a specific shape."

"So, what're you getting at?" Jack asked.

"It could have a meaning, oh I don't know. Damn, this is Daniel's territory."

"No, Major, it is on Daniel's territory," Jack snapped.

"Why are you yelling?" Daniel's hesitant voice interrupted them.

"Damn! Sorry, Daniel. Err, could you turn over? D'ya think? Then you could see us."

"Try, it hurts but I want to see you."

Pushing with his legs and his shoulder Daniel tried to turn over. He was lying on his left side so as he rolled he put pressure on his back and he cried out and almost rolled back, it was only Jack's voice encouraging him that kept him moving as tears coursed down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Daniel but you've been hurt on both your back and your chest," Jack said quietly.

Daniel opened his eyes, not that he remembered closing them and as soon as he saw his three team-mates chained to the black posts in the huge tent it all flooded back, including the humiliation and the pain. "Fuck!" he said.

"Ah, I think he's remembered," said Jack, relief flooding through him.

"Yeah and I wish I hadn't," groaned Daniel. "Oh, God, it hurts." He lifted his eyes again to look at Jack and the others. "Not sure if I imagined this, did someone say something about the knife marks?"

"Err, no you didn't imagine it," Sam said. "Teal'c and I both thought we recognised the marks, the burns and the cuts."

"Huh!" Daniel said looking down at his chest, drawing in his breath as his movement pulled at the wounds.

"Daniel, it doesn't matter," said Jack.

"It might. It might help understand why."

"I'm more concerned with getting you out of here. For crying out loud, we don't even know if it's over."

Daniel looked over at Jack, he hadn't thought of that. He wondered if they had considered the possibility that one of them might be next. He wasn't going to mention it if they didn't.

"I'm more concerned with getting you out of here," Daniel said pointedly glancing from one to the other. "I'm free, to a degree, I can move."

"Move? You can't even sit up, Daniel. Free? Yeah sure, free until you try and leave this tent."

"You're the one chained to the post, Jack," Daniel said, attempting to roll onto his knees. With a groan he made it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jack demanded.

Ignoring him, Daniel managed to get his hands underneath him and with a firm push from his legs managed to stand upright. Sort of. He staggered to one side and had to fight a wave of dizziness.

"Daniel!" Jack called.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

He waved a hand in acknowledgement but didn't answer, still trying to get a hold of himself. Sam and Teal'c glanced at each other; Jack couldn't take his eyes off Daniel. Jack knew Daniel so well that he understood just how shaky his lover was feeling. He guessed he was also feeling nauseous and watched as he took slow breaths to gather himself. Daniel was much stronger than most people gave him credit for. Jack knew the burns and cuts to his body would be very painful. Close up they didn't appear to be as deep as he had thought when Jack had watched the Shaman torture his lover but that wouldn't make them any less painful in the short term. Hopefully though it would help his healing.

Sensing he was being watched Daniel turned to Jack and gave a small smile. He knew that Jack was worried about him but Jack was the one chained to the post. Taking one last deep breath Daniel walked slowly over to his friends. He took a careful look at the chains holding them to the posts. There was a chain looped twice around their waists, another one around the post to which their wrist manacles were attached by a very short chain. A third chain fastened ankle manacles to the base of the posts. There was no way Daniel could get them free without either the keys or without outside help.

"There's only one way, Jack," he said looking directly into his lovers eyes. "I'm going to have to go for help."

"What?"

"I hate to say it, sir but I don't see how else we're going get out of here. There is no way to get these chains off without a bolt cutter."

"Dammit, Carter, he's in no condition to go anywhere and you know it."

The trouble was Jack also knew that she was right. Without help they were never going to get out of here and he was really afraid that the Shaman hadn't finished with Daniel, he wasn't sure the Shaman would be satisfied with just torturing him either. It was entirely possible he intended to execute him. Also, he hadn't voiced it but Jack wondered if they were all likely to face the same fate.

"I have to, Jack and you know it. Don't fight me on this, please. It's hard enough as it is," Daniel said bleakly.

Jack looked into his lover's eyes and saw the mirror of his own fear. He should've known. Daniel always seemed to see everything. He nodded, letting Daniel see into his soul too.

Teal'c spoke up, breaking the spell. "DanielJackson, the Stargate is one mile from here. Night is still upon us. It will be difficult I understand "

" but I have no choice. I know, Teal'c."

"Damn, you don't even have any clothes," Jack said. "I'd tell you to take my pants except for these damned manacles on my ankles."

"I'll be okay, it's only a mile."

"You have no boots either, Daniel," Sam said softly.

"Damn, we don't have a GDO!" Jack said.

"Yes, sir, we do," Sam replied. "They took my weapon, pack and radio but I managed to hide my GDO."

"You did? Great job, Carter. Where d'ya to hide it?"

"In my bra, sir. I slipped it in while they were going through our packs. Can you get to it, Daniel?"

"Where!" Jack was dismayed.

"In your bra?" asked Daniel, eyes wide.

"Yeah, the left side, it was small enough not to be noticed but it's damned uncomfortable," she said matter-of-factly.

"Right," Daniel said, eyeing the open jacket and the tee. "Err, top or bottom?" he asked.

"What?" frowned Sam.

"The GDO is at the top or the bottom, should I try from the waist or the neck?"

"Daniel, just get the damned thing!" Jack snapped.

"Jaaack."

"I don't think you could get under my tee-shirt from the waist anyway Daniel, go from the neck."

"Right, yeah," he replied nervously, licking his lips.

Jack's eyes tracked the movement and annoyed at himself for his inopportune hormones, he glanced over at Teal'c instead to find his eyes firmly on the proceedings.

Teal'c couldn't keep his eyes off DanielJackson's hand as it slowly slipped inside MajorCarter's tee-shirt. He could see the movement of his hand as it travelled onto her breast and downwards towards her underarm where she was directing him. The GDO was apparently slipped inside her bra just under her arm. Teal'c noticed that in his attempts to find the GDO DanielJackson had his hand virtually cupping her full breast. Teal'c was ashamed of his feelings of anger and jealousy at what he was witnessing knowing it was purely out of necessity with no personal feelings involved. If she knew she would be disappointed in him also.

"Got it!" Daniel said with a sigh of triumph removing his hand and brandishing the GDO. "All ready now."

"Fuck! I hate this," said Jack.

"I've been through worse all ready, Jack," said Daniel.

Guilt tugged at him but he knew Daniel didn't mean it. Daniel kept all the guilt for himself.

"Now, how to get out of the tent?" Daniel said thoughtfully.

"The brazier," Jack said. Daniel frowned and Jack continued, "The bar that he ," he took a breath. "The bar can be removed and you should be able to use it to burn through the canvas, it might even be sharp enough to push through when the heat has weakened the material enough."

Daniel smiled, "A bit of poetic justice perhaps?"

"Whatever works and Daniel; be careful, please," Jack said. Daniel understood the unspoken message. _Love you._

"I will, you too."

* * *

Moving stiffly Daniel made his way to the far side of the tent away from the entrance. Teal'c had reminded that as this tent was on the outer edge of the tent city, the odds were the back wall of the tent could lead directly outside the enclosure.

On his way he passed by the brazier and with an unsteady hand he removed the bar which had been used to brand him earlier. On closer inspection he saw the handle part of the bar was in fact thickened by a covering of padded leather painted the same colour as the metal. The colouring of the tip had faded to near normal but Daniel could still feel and smell the heat of the metal. An unconscious shudder went through his body before, with a glance back at Jack, he moved forward again.

Jack couldn't help but notice the shudder that ran through Daniel when he handled the implement he had been tortured with. The colonel wished yet again that he could have taken that punishment, or even that he could be the one to make the escape attempt to get help. If wishes were horses...

From where he was chained Jack could see part of the back wall of the tent; Sam and Teal'c being positioned differently could not. He saw Daniel slip to his knees and lie down on his stomach but he couldn't see Daniel arms or hands. In his mind's eye he imagined Daniel using the metal bar in a kind of sawing motion to cut through the thick canvas cloth, the motion of Daniel's legs indicated he was putting a lot of effort into separating the tent wall.

Daniel was panicking as Jack's plan seemed to be failing. The bar was sharp at the end having a very slight curve ending in a point to achieve the design on his skin. The fabric, while very similar to canvas was thicker and even with the hot point he didn't appear to be making any progress. In an attempt to calm himself he stopped and took a deep breath before deciding to rearrange his position. He had purposely kept low thinking that if anyone were passing on the other side of the wall they would be less likely to notice anything low down. Now he realised that had prevented him getting any real strength behind his movements and there was no way he could break through the material without sufficient force behind his 'tool'. He got up onto his knees which enabled him to use the full strength of his shoulders and upper arms.

Jack saw the change in his position and quietly told the others that he must be having problems.

"I wonder what's wrong?" asked Sam softly. They had no wish to alert the guards who had been seen moving just beyond the outer flap.

"DanielJackson will succeed. He will accept no other option," Teal'c stated confidently.

Jack smiled, knowing Teal'c was correct. No way would Daniel let them down. Then his smile faded as he realised that meant he would do whatever it took, no matter the risk to himself or the pain it put him through.

The extra force Daniel was now able to bring to bear was working. He'd made only a small hole as yet with the very point but that was enough. He had a starting point and he realigned the bar so he could use more of a sawing motion to try and slit the material downwards. With a silent curse at the stubborn fabric Daniel threw all his weight into yet another attempt to get the split started and all at once the material gave way, the edges fraying and splitting in an almost straight line directly towards the earth below.

He'd made a vertical opening about a metre in length. He looked at the bar in his hand and suddenly decided to return it to its place on the brazier and he quickly made his way back to it.

"What're doing?" Jack asked frowning.

"Why give them a clue? Who knows when some other poor soul might need inspiration," he said with a lift of an eyebrow.

"Go, Danny," Jack said softly.

He wasn't dreaming this time, Jack had definitely called him Danny and by the look in his eye it hadn't been a mistake. With a smile, he replied. "I'm going but I'll be back."

"You forgot the accent," grinned Jack.

"Accent?"

"I believe O'Neill refers to the Terminator," explained Teal'c.

"Ah, I see. Wish I was as strong as he is," Daniel said turning to go back.

"You are," said Jack softly.

Daniel looked back over his shoulder. _Because of you, Jack, only because of you._ He dropped down and slipping his head through the slit, first checked out the surroundings. Teal'c had been correct, the marquee was on the outer rim of the tent city and there was no one around this late, or this early depending on your point of view. Pulling himself through, he slid outside and keeping as low as he could he scuttled across the open area to a deeper shadow that he assumed was cover of some kind. When he reached it he discovered it was a gully topped with scrub and he rolled down into it. Immediately his wounds informed him he shouldn't have done that but he ignored the pain and concentrated on getting his bearings.

Teal'c had said the Gate was north-northwest from the tent city and turning right down this gully he headed in the right direction. This was a stroke of luck. It would be much safer to put as much distance as he could between himself and the city, out of sight in this gully. The odds of discovery would be considerably lessened. It wasn't even necessary to keep low; the gully was deep enough that he could walk upright, making travel much easier and quicker. Of course, in his present condition that was all relative.

He was in pain constantly and all he could do was ignore it and pray his body wouldn't punish him too much when it finally slapped him down. He knew he was running on hope and promises but for his friends, for his lover he would run on dreams and determination.

He began to move and once he'd settled into a steady, if slow, walk he began to register how cold he felt. During the day it wasn't exactly hot but it was comfortable, now in the early hours before dawn it was considerably colder. Without clothing he was freezing. He tried to increase his pace but with the rough ground underfoot, that wasn't easy in bare feet when he could hardly see where he was treading. It wasn't long before his feet were grazed and bruised.

Far too soon the gully switched direction, almost going back on itself and Daniel had to climb out. He could still see the few faint lights of the tent city behind him; he had a fair ways to travel yet.

He wished there were more trees or even larger shrubs, anything from which he could have protected his feet. Wishful thinking, nothing more. Even if he'd found large enough leaves he had nothing with which to lash them to his feet.

He kept walking doggedly onwards, remembering what had happened to him, how degrading it had been, how painful. As if the thought was father to the deed, the pain made itself known anew, the burns aching with each movement, each breath and the cuts throbbing through him in time with the beat of his heart.

He couldn't shake the belief that the Shaman was far from finished with them, or with him. He hadn't said anything to the others, especially not to Jack but the ritual they had put him through smacked too much of preparation for something else. He had been cleansed, purified and marked. He too felt the markings on his body were familiar, not that he could read them, just that he'd seen them, or something like them. Then like a flash, he remembered. There had been a large tapestry-like wall covering in the large communal tent where the negotiations had been taking place. It was covered with a myriad of designs, some obvious in the depiction, others more obscure. He'd seen markings, like those the Shaman used on him on that tapestry. They were not identical but similar enough to have reminded him and the others. There was probably some tribal or even religious significance to the markings, probably an indictment or even a sentence for the 'crime' that had been committed.

Committed by whom, by him, or by them? Who may be next?

He had to get to the Gate, he had to.

He realised the day was approaching, the sky had lightened somewhat and he could see his surroundings more clearly; which, of course meant that if there was any pursuit he would be easier to spot. He had to move more carefully, try to keep to whatever cover there was, which certainly wasn't much.

He was so thirsty; he couldn't remember when he'd last had a drink. Oh yes, of course, breakfast this morning, no yesterday morning. No such thing as coffee on this world. They had something similar to tea but more bitter, to which they added milk from a goat-like creature but nothing to sweeten it. After one cup to be sociable they'd all resorted to water. God, what he wouldn't give for a cup of water now, or even that foul tea.

He skirted to the left to use the cover of a small tree as he looked around trying to recognise something. It was then that he remembered the slope down which he slipped on the trek from the Gate; he'd been too busy talking excitedly to Sam about the possibility of learning more of these interesting nomadic peoples that he hadn't looked where he was going and lost his footing. Luckily, it hadn't been too steep and nothing was hurt other than his pride. That slope hadn't been too far from the Gate and he could see a gradual incline up ahead; it was a little steeper towards the top. It wasn't really much of a climb at all.

He decided to take a short rest by the tree before attempting the climb. Not long, just a minute or two. He was so cold and very tired, just a couple of minutes to catch his breath. Stumbling as he reached the tree he slid down beside it.

* * *

"Do you think he's made it yet?" Sam wondered.

"If he hadn't been hurt he'd have made it there and back by now, bringing the troops but the state he's in now, I don't know," Jack replied. "It's so damned cold out there as well and he's naked for crying out loud. Why the hell does it always have to be Daniel?"

"Because he is innocent and the innocent always pay the price," Teal'c said.

"I wouldn't exactly call him innocent," smiled Jack, memories of an anything but innocent Danny drifting through his memory.

"I think Teal'c is talking in the cosmic sense," Sam commented.

"Yeah, Carter, I did get the point. I've been around Daniel a long time, longer than either of you and I know only too well what he's capable of and who he is. After all he's gone through, all he's suffered he still believes that this is worth it. He's a far better man than I could ever be."

Neither of them said a word.

* * *

Finally reaching the base of the slope Daniel began his slow climb. He wanted to go faster but he was so tired it was hard to make his legs climb one after the other. Only thoughts of Jack and the others kept him struggling on. It was probably lucky he could no longer feel his feet. By the time he reached the half way mark he had resorted to climbing on his hands and feet, supporting his exhausted body to clamber over the rough and sometimes sliding ground. His legs and arms were grazed from slipping and sliding but compared to the burning pains in his chest and back he hardly noticed.

It was a case of eyes down to watch where he placed his feet, one in front of the other. One step, two, one step, two. Keep going; keep moving, up, slowly up. He was afraid to look behind him to see if he was being followed, afraid that he might see that he was. He kept his attention on the ground under his feet. Then almost unexpectedly he topped the rise and almost fell when he tried to climb when there was no need. He dropped to his knees in utter relief, gasping for breath he hadn't realised he was short of.

Lifting his eyes he saw a short distance away, the Stargate.

* * *

"Incoming Traveller! Incoming Traveller!"

"Any code, sergeant? There's isn't anyone due back is there?" asked General Hammond.

"No, sir, no-one is due to report in for four hours and that it's SG1's code, sir."

"Open the iris!" Hammond ordered, already on his way down the stairs to the Gateroom. If his flagship team were coming back early it could only mean trouble.

By the time the general arrived the iris was open and the blue light was shimmering but as yet no one had stepped through.

"Stay alert," Hammond ordered the waiting SFs as he moved nearer to the ramp. What could be delaying them? He glanced up at the control room but nothing further was forthcoming. He turned back just in time to see a filthy, blood streaked naked form slip through the horizon and collapse onto the ramp.

Hurrying forward, shouting for medics as he did so, Hammond fell to his knees beside the man, carefully turning him over. As he reached the figure he saw the injuries on his back and he carefully laid the man against his knees as he turned him over to see who it was.

"Dr. Jackson! God what has happened to you? Hurry up with the medical team!" he yelled up at the control room. "Son, can you hear me? Daniel?"

The young man's eyes fluttered open and he actually smiled. "General, thank God. Help, they need help. Send help," he drifted again, eyes shuttering closed.

The running feet of Dr. Fraiser clattered into the Gateroom, followed by her staff running with a gurney. "Let me through there," she insisted and SFs cleared the path like ninepins falling. "General," she said smartly then looked quickly at her patient. In a matter of seconds he was up on the gurney, covered with a blanket and she was rattling off instructions as she prepared to exit the Gateroom when she was interrupted.

"No," a surprisingly strong voice said, "wait. General, please."

"Yes, Dr. Jackson, what is it?"

"Jack, SG1, prisoners. Chained. Help, desperate. Tents, one mile from Gate."

"All right, son. Don't worry; I'll take care of everything. You just allow the doctor to help you. Trust me."

"Yes, yes, trust " relieved he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

"I can't help but worry, sir. Surely help should've come by now. They'll probably be back in here soon and once they discover he's gone..."

"I know, Carter, I know."

"I believe the Shaman had more planned for DanielJackson," Teal'c stated. "I suspect the treatment endured by our friend was only the beginning."

Jack said nothing having come to a similar conclusion himself. He'd been thinking of nothing else the last few hours since Daniel had been gone and the final hint had been the signs marked into Daniel's skin. At first he'd assumed that was the punishment but the more he thought about it the more he realised it was like an indictment; this is what he has done, now comes the punishment. He also came to the conclusion that once it was discovered the victim was missing, the odds were they would all be made to pay the price. Jack could face that, for Daniel but he wished the others could be spared.

"So they're going to be annoyed that their prize has taken a walk. I guess they're going to want to take it out on us then," said Sam with a sigh. "Still at least Daniel is spared any more, he's had too much pain in his life as it is."

"True," replied Teal'c. "However, DanielJackson will assume the guilt if anything were to befall us."

"He will, dammit all to hell!" Jack angrily agreed.

The tent flap suddenly opened and the Shaman entered with his usual entourage and he marched boldly towards them, only slowing when he saw no sign of his victim collapsed on the ground at their feet. He waved peremptorily at his men and they spread out, obviously intent on finding him. The Shaman stood waiting, presumably to have his prisoner dropped unceremoniously at his feet. He was in for a shock.

After a minute or so the men returned empty handed. The Shaman, now obviously angry, snapped out a command and the men ran to widen their search as he turned again to face the remaining three-quarters of SG1. He ranted at them in his own language, which he must surely know they couldn't understand or answer. Then, for the first time, he reverted to the native language of the tribe, which Daniel knew and Jack actually laughed at the ridiculousness of this man. Daniel had tried to get the man to talk to him and he refused; now he deigned to talk but the only man who could understand was no longer present.

Laughing at a power mad religious fanatic wasn't exactly smart and the Shaman's face paled before flushing with anger and he made to approach Jack when the air was rent with gunfire, swiftly followed by shouting and screaming.

"Daniel," Jack breathed, as the Shaman turned on his heel and ran for the entrance, his cohorts close behind.

"Woohoo!" declared Sam with a grin.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, "Did I not say DanielJackson would succeed?"

Jack looked at them both and smiled. "Now, if we can just stay alive long enough," he added with a shrug.

The Shaman had never actually left the tent, just stood in the opening as one of his guards held back the flap. Through the opening it was possible to make out running figures, men, women and children. There were also a few men kneeling and shooting off arrows, a few more throwing spears, all against the background of gunfire and yelling and screaming.

Jack was aware that the most of the noise was coming from the inhabitants but he also knew the SGC teams would be adding to the confusion by shouting and firing haphazardly. They wouldn't fire on anyone not firing on them, even bows and arrows and spears could be deadly in the right hands.

Assuming that Daniel would've been able to give the rescue party a fair idea of where they were being held, he expected the teams would clear a path to their prison.

The Shaman must have come to the same conclusion for he turned back from the opening and drawing his long knife he moved steadily towards them and once again he'd begun to chant. He wasn't about to be deprived of his victim his sacrifice? Jack understood that he was to be the victim now, whether it was because he was the leader or the Shaman chose him at random, the man was headed directly for him.

_Sorry, Danny never meant to leave you alone like this. Hoped we could've have finally retired together._

"Don't let him blame himself!" he yelled at the others as the Shaman raised his knife high over his head, the wicked blade aimed directly at Jack's chest. He braced himself for the blow and unconsciously closed his eyes, snapping them open again as the loud sound of gunfire assailed his senses.

He was greeted by the sight of the Shaman arms still raised, mouth open in shock and falling to his knees. As Jack watched the man pitched onto his face and Jack saw the small neat collection of bullet holes in the centre of his back. Jack looked up into the hard eyes of Major Lawrence, the leader of SG3 and he sagged against the post in relief.

"Colonel O'Neill, good to see you're all alive and well, sir."

"Thank you, major. Report," he stated, having to be the colonel when all he really wanted was to be Jack.

"Yes, sir. SG5 are guarding the gate. SG2 and 3 are holding the natives at bay. We've taken a couple of casualties and have had to defend ourselves. Other than that guy," he said pointing to the Shaman, "we've not had any fatalities."

"While I appreciate your timely rescue, I just would've really enjoyed killing that bastard myself," Jack said gruffly.

While Lawrence was talking, one his men had begun to cut through the chains holding them fast to the posts.

"Daniel?" asked Sam, much to Jack's relief.

"Dr. Jackson was badly hurt when he arrived, just managed to give the General the information to get you out of here then he collapsed."

"Collapsed?" Jack asked.

"Yes, sir. Dr. Fraiser is looking after him. I'm afraid I don't have any details of his condition. The General called us to the Gateroom and gave us a quick briefing there and then sent us straight through."

Jack tried not to worry too much; Daniel was safe at the SGC in Doc's hands but he just needed to see him, to be sure.

"We must hurry, sir," Lawrence said, "Before they realise our numbers and regroup."

"Of course, major. All right?" he asked Sam and Teal'c who both nodded, Teal'c his usual imperturbable self, Sam shaking out her stiff limbs.

Surrounded by the members of SG3 who had each given a hand weapon to an SG1 member, they headed out of the tent and into the mayhem outside where SG2 were keeping the crowd at bay. Jack was constantly checking around as was Teal'c and both were caught unawares by Sam's outcry.

"Oh my God!"

They glanced at her and followed her line of sight. There in the centre of a cleared area was a sight that sent a chill down Jack's back. There was a low dais with three or four steps leading up to it. In the centre of the dais there was a thick post of ebony with chains hanging from three-quarters of the way up, and a second set about the middle of the post. The perfect position to chain a person to the post with arms raised above the head and the waist held tight too. Piled all around the base of the post was scrub and twigs intermingled with cut branches of ebony and other lighter woods. A stake.

"The bastard was going to burn him alive! Damn his soul to Hell!" declared Jack furiously.

"His death was too swift," intoned Teal'c.

Lawrence glanced from them over to the dais, "You mean that was mean for Dr. Jackson? What the hell had he done to deserve that? What had any of you done, sir?"

"Nothing, major, nothing at all."

* * *

He fought his way up through the layers of mist and before he could see anything he heard vague sounds that slowly coalesced into voices, voices he recognised. It was Jack and the Doc for once talking quietly without Jack's all-too-frequent cajoling, or Janet's haughty acceptance of the inevitable.

" yes, colonel he collapsed because of exhaustion, dehydration and loss of blood though the fact that he was naked in that cold temperature may actually have helped."

"What about the injuries, loss of blood you said," asked Jack.

"Luckily, the knife wounds weren't as serious as they first appeared, they should heal nicely given time. His burns, however, are a different matter. They are deeper and while they too will heal with time, they will cause scarring. Of course, Dr. Jackson will be able to have skin grafting later if he wishes."

"Thanks, Doc. I'll wait here till he wakes."

"I know," she replied with a fond smile.

Daniel heard Janet's heels clipping their way across the infirmary floor, probably heading back towards her office, at the same time he heard Jack pulling a chair nearer his bed. He'd kept his eyes closed until the Doc had left, partly because he didn't feel ready to face her yet, and partly because he was still feeling as if he wasn't really there. Perhaps he was still dreaming.

The feel of Jack's fingers carding through his hair suggested that wasn't true and the sound of Jack's voice close to his ear convinced him it was real.

"Sorry, Danny should've protected you better. That bastard should never've got his hands on you. Janet said it was remarkable you were able to walk that mile in your condition. Thank you, you saved our lives. Again."

Slowly, Daniel opened his eyes, "J'ck?"

"Hey, okay?" asked Jack softly.

"Thirsty."

Jack reached over and picked up the small cup of ice chips and slipped one into Daniel's mouth. "Better?"

"Mmmm."

"Are in much pain?" Jack asked.

"No. Janet's happy juice?"

"I think she's given you a cocktail. You were in a bit of state when she got to you. Gave her quite a scare she said."

"Not all she said," Daniel murmured.

"What?"

"I heard what you were talking about as I came to. The burns are gonna scar."

"Yeah, well you'll have plenty of time to think about that later, just concentrate on getting better."

"I've already decided; I don't want months of painful skin grafting I've already suffered enough!" Daniel said, his voice rising a little.

"Okay, okay, whatever you want. Just take it easy."

"Unless how do they look, do they bother you?" asked Daniel hesitantly.

"Me?" asked a puzzled Jack.

Daniel glanced around, just to confirm they were alone. "Yeah, if they 

disturb you then "

"Daniel," Jack interrupted, pulling his chair as near to Daniel's bed as he could. "Do you think I care about scars on your body? God, they are just signs of what a brave man I'm in I'm only sorry they'll remind you of what you went through. Danny, don't you know how beautiful you are to me?" Jack whispered.

"Sam," Daniel breathed.

Frowning, Jack asked, "You want to see Sam?"

"No yes I mean, the healing device. That could remove the scars, couldn't it?"

With a grin, Jack jumped up. "Even flat on your back in the infirmary you're still thinking. That's my boy. Hang on, I'll be back."

"Don't make me laugh," Daniel said at Jack's attempt at an Arnie impression.

Jack returned in short order with Sam and Teal'c in tow and Janet came out of her office at the sound of the commotion. After a quick discussion when Sam said she was willing to try and Janet agreed it would do no harm if it didn't work, Sam went to retrieve the alien device.

"I am pleased to see you are recovering DanielJackson," Teal'c said.

"Thanks, Teal'c I'm sure I'll soon be out of here."

"Only if this works," Dr. Fraiser said, "otherwise you're stuck with me."

Daniel struggled to keep the grimace from his face. It wasn't that he didn't like Janet Fraiser, or didn't enjoy her company he just hated being stuck in the infirmary. He would much rather be home, didn't care if it was his place or Jack's, he was at home in either location as long as Jack was there too. After what he'd been through he wanted, damn it he needed some tender loving care.

Just then Sam came in carrying the alien healing device. As she approached Daniel's bed she began to slip it over her hand, flexing her fingers as she did so.

"Remember, Sam," Janet said, "concentrate but keep calm." She turned to the others, explaining, "We have done a few simple tests with this." Janet pulled back the bed covers leaving Daniel just covered by his hospital gown.

Sam took a calming breath, stretched out her hand over Daniel's chest where she had seen the Shaman press the hot bar into his flesh. She concentrated on pouring all her energy into the device and from it into Daniel. The thick gem in the centre glowed brightly casting its glow over his chest and after a minute she moved her hand to locate the glow over the second burn on his flank. Another minute later and Sam sagged against Teal'c, breathing deeply.

Janet quickly lifted the gown over Daniel's side to have a look at his wound. "Wonderful, Sam it is completely healed. Daniel?"

"I feel wonderful," he replied softly.

"Sam, how do you feel?"

"Tired, just give me a few minutes and I'll heal the other two."

"Maybe you should wait a while longer," Janet suggested.

"No, I'd rather do it while the wounds are fairly fresh. Think it might be even harder if I wait."

"Very well but you have a rest for a short while."

"Doc, has it completely gone?" Jack asked.

"Yes and not just the burns, the cuts in between too; it's as if there was never any damage."

"Way to go, Carter!"

Daniel looked a little subdued and for a moment Jack was puzzled, then he understood. Waiting for a moment until the Doc and Teal'c went to see how Sam was feeling, Jack leaned over and said quietly, "This is cool but I don't really care, I only want _you,_ scars, blemishes and all. Damn, we can't compare scars now."

Daniel laughed, "Couldn't compete with you anyway."

"True and you still love me," Jack whispered.

"Never sure why," Daniel grinned.

"Never sure why about what?" Dr. Fraiser asked coming up from behind.

"Why I put up with him," Daniel replied, indicating the colonel. "He's just suggested that when you finally release me, he should take me home, said you wouldn't let me go alone, so to save any arguments later I should agree now to let him look after me."

"Yes, well that's probably a good idea. Even if the device takes care of most of the wounds, you've still been through a tough time what with the dehydration and physical exhaustion. I still recommend a few days of rest and I do mean rest, no working Dr. Jackson."

"Oh, I'll ensure he doesn't work Doc, I can even promise I'll keep him in his bed."

* * *

Opening his front door Jack let Daniel inside first, closing it behind him. Daniel had been quiet on the drive from the base and Jack expected he was just tired. Janet had released him pretty quickly after Sam healed his second set of burns and knife cuts. He was covered with grazes and bruises and his feet were very tender but other than that he was just mostly exhausted. Dr. Fraiser replenished most of his fluids by IV though he still received instructions to drink plenty of fluids over the next twenty-four hours.

"By that I mean water and fruit juices," the Doc instructed, "not coffee and definitely not alcohol. You can have some tea if you wish."

Expecting Daniel to have gone through to the sitting room, Jack was surprised to turn around and find him leaning against the wall watching him.

"Daniel?"

"Let's go to bed, Jack."

Jack didn't know what to say to that. His cock had an answer of its own but Jack quashed that. "You're not ready, Danny. I know that physically you're mostly healed but you've been through hell. You need to take it easy."

Daniel laughed softly. "I wasn't suggesting sex, not yet, I'm really tired." He moved and reached up a hand to caress Jack's cheek. "I just want to be with you, to lie in your arms as I drift off. I I was afraid I was going to lose you, or more likely you would lose me," he attempted a smile but it didn't work and he just looked pensive.

"Oh Danny, if you only knew how afraid I was for you," Jack said taking Daniel in his arms. They just held on to each other both needing one another's touch to reconnect.

"Come on big guy let's get you to bed."

Daniel lay under the covers in the bed waiting for Jack to finish off in the bathroom. He wanted to sleep, he was still very tired but he was afraid he might dream and wanted Jack beside him. He heard Jack whistling as he switched off the light and came into bedroom, wearing just sweatpants.

_God does he have to look so hot right now._ "Are you doing this on purpose?"

"Doing what?"

"Looking so damned hot!"

Jack laughed, "If you've got it "

He slipped into bed beside Daniel, taking the younger man into his arms. Daniel snuggled against him, head on his shoulder, one arm thrown across his chest and one leg over his thigh.

"Comfy?" asked Jack with a grin.

"Oh yeah."

"Go to sleep," Jack said softly.

Daniel didn't answer and Jack lay quiet, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep yet even though he was tired; he was just too wired. He was so happy to have Daniel back but he couldn't get the picture of Daniel being tortured out of his mind, or of that stake that had been waiting for his lover.

Shortly he felt Daniel relax totally against him and his breathing even out. He was fast asleep. The realisation that it was really over and that Daniel was safe in his arms washed over Jack and he finally allowed himself to unwind and his eyes drifted shut.

* * *

Daniel felt the heat through his skin and for a moment he thought it was the bar burning him, then he became aware of the warm body squirming next to him and the voice getting louder. He was trying to work out what was going on when suddenly the voice - Jack's voice - yelled, "No! Daniel, oh God, no!"

Daniel was rolled aside as Jack shot up in bed, eyes wide, a sheen of sweat clearly visible on his skin in the early morning light.

"Jack? Jack," Danny said. He then realised that Jack wasn't really awake, his eyes were staring and he wasn't responding. He guessed he was dreaming about Daniel's recent torture. Daniel had been so concerned with his own reaction he'd selfishly not given much thought to Jack having to watch the man he loved being tortured. No wonder he was having nightmares.

"Jack, wake up please. It's okay."

"Oh, God, the flames, the flames. Danny!" The tears were streaming down Jack's face now and Daniel was puzzled, not understanding Jack's reaction.

"Jack, wake up!" Daniel said, kneeling astride Jack and taking his face in his hands. "Jack, please."

Suddenly Jack seemed to give a shudder and his eyes blinked. "Danny? What's wrong?"

"You tell me, you were screaming and I couldn't wake you up."

"Screaming? What about?" Jack asked, dropping his eyes.

"Don't you remember?"

"No."

"Jack, don't please. You're the one who always says I should talk about things, that it helps. It's true, so now practice what you preach and talk."

"I I don't want to add to your burden."

"What are you talking about? Were you dreaming about the last mission, about me?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"Damn, Daniel you never know when to give up."

"No, I don't."

Jack sighed. "All right. It was bad enough having to watch what that bastard did to you and I was relieved when you got away but I didn't believe he'd finished with you." Daniel nodded at that but didn't say anything. "After Lawrence killed him and we were making our run through the camp, we saw what he'd got planned." Jack dropped his eyes for a moment before raising them again to look Daniel in the eyes, reaching out to hold onto him. "There was a stake waiting Danny, just like they used when they burned witches or Joan of Arc. A thick wooden post with kindling heaped around the base. He was going to burn you "

Jack's voice was full of horror at the idea and Daniel hugged him back, sliding down to rest against Jack as he lay down again.

"It's okay, love it didn't happen. It was just a horrible dream."

Jack pulled him tighter against his chest and turning his head he sought Daniel's mouth and kissed him, a kiss full of need and want, which Daniel returned wholeheartedly.

"God, Daniel, I need you. Stop me, please!"

"No, need you, Jack, want you. God, remind me how much you love me."

Jack rolled Daniel over so that he was lying beneath and swooping down to take that lovely mouth again, Jack's tongue forced its way inside, tasting every surface. His hands were busy too roaming all over Daniel's chest, one hand slipping underneath his back to pull Daniel against him. Daniel wrapped his arms around Jack holding on for dear life, allowing Jack free rein. Breaking the kiss, gasping for breath, Jack let Daniel lie back and for a moment just looked down at the younger man.

"Jack?"

"Just enjoying," Jack smiled.

"I wanna enjoy too,"

"Oh you will, Danny, you will," Jack promised, leaning down to kiss and nibble at Daniel's neck and the young man angled his neck to give Jack access. "Just lie back and enjoy," Jack whispered, lifting his head for a second before returning to the exploration of his favourite territory.

Daniel squirmed under the attention as Jack licked along his shoulder and then moved down to lick his way across the younger man's chest, setting his sights on the pink nubs that were already standing proud. Laving first one then the other until Daniel was moaning low in his throat. Jack loved to hear that sound and he swiftly bit down on one of the nipples making Daniel gasp as he bucked off the bed. Jack smiled as he placed a hand on Daniel's abdomen gently pushing him down again.

Jack decided it was time to get naked and pushed off Daniel's pants before squirming out of his own. Daniel groaned as Jack lay over him so they touched at every possible point. Daniel leaned up to capture Jack's willing mouth as the older man began to move in the age old way, their cocks rubbing deliciously against each other between the warm, sweat-slicked bodies.

Breaking the kiss, Jack whispered, "I wanna be inside you but I'll understand if "

"No, I want you too, inside me, all around me. Take away that memory."

"Love you!"

"Show me."

Jack kissed Daniel's chest and down to his navel where he swirled his tongue around and inside, a prelude of what was to come. He continued down his belly towards his groin. Daniel was moaning and writhing, desperate for Jack to touch his cock but he ignored it, one hand instead reaching out to cup and caress his balls as Jack used the other hand to hold his weight off Daniel.

Needing to do something, Daniel caressed Jack's back with one hand while the other carded through the silver hair that always fascinated him.

Daniel's cock was leaking pre-come now and he was so hard it was aching.

"Jack, please."

"Hush, love, hush," Jack said as he rolled Daniel's balls between his fingers before releasing them to slide his fingers behind and search out Daniel's opening. As soon as his fingers touched the tender spot, Daniel arched and Jack slipped one finger just inside. He wasn't surprised to find that Daniel was quite loose and continued to push his finger inside. Daniel moaned and pushed down to draw Jack further inside. "Slowly, slowly," Jack said.

"Can't wait any longer, need you," Daniel murmured.

"You don't want me to get the lube?"

"Don't need it, need you. Now!"

Jack slipped in a second finger and pushed in searching for the special spot. He found it almost immediately and Daniel moaned loudly. "More, more please."

"Wait, just a second," Jack leaned over and reached under the pillow where they always kept the lube.

"Told you don't need it."

"I do," said Jack quickly flicking open the top and covering his rock hard cock. He knelt between Daniel's legs, pulling them over his thighs as he settled himself. "Ready?"

"And waiting."

Jack pushed slowly in until he felt the head of his cock breach the ring of muscle and then he slid inside and he pushed again, slow but steady. Daniel, however, was impatient and he bore down drawing Jack inside in one smooth motion. Jack loved this, loved being wanted, loved that Daniel needed him so much. He also loved the way it made him feel as the blood pounded through his veins, making his heart race and his skin prickle.

"Oh, that's it, Jack, that's what I wanted," Daniel mumbled, feeling full and at peace. He sighed.

Recognising his cue Jack began to pull slowly out and then thrust back inside lifting a little as he did so. He repeated the motion, slowly out and then thrusting back, circling his hips slightly as he felt for the prostate. When Daniel moaned and thrashed on the pillow, Jack smiled knowing he had nailed it. He set up a steady rhythm, hitting the prostate every time now, loving that he could turn this erudite man to a gibbering wreck.

"That's it, Jack umm come on again umm harder come on yeah 

uhm that's it."

Jack smiled at Daniel's running commentary, knowing that before much longer he wouldn't be speaking words, at least not any words that Jack could understand. He hadn't touched Daniel's cock yet, didn't want to, he loved the fact that it was possible to make his lover come by judiciously nailing his ass through the mattress. If he got the rhythm right and brushed the prostate every time Daniel would shoot without being touched.

Jack could feel his own orgasm gathering, knew it wouldn't be long now.

"Won't be long now, Danny, are you gonna come for me? I wanna see you come. You know you make me come, don't you?"

"Oh, god, ohgodohgodohgodohgod, Jaaaack! I'm gonna, I'm gonna " Daniel's orgasm tore through him and he shot over his chest hitting Jack on the chest too and the sight and feel of it was enough to send Jack over the edge and he climaxed, spurting deep inside his lover.

Jack collapsed on top of Daniel who was too far gone to feel the weight, he was floating somewhere and nothing could bring him back until he was ready. Jack was seeing stars and thought perhaps he was flying amongst them.

After a few moments Jack realised he was resting across his lover and rolled off to lie alongside him. Daniel immediately missed the warmth and rolled on his side to face him.

"Thank you, that was wonderful."

"Oh, don't thank me, Danny, I'm still flying."

Daniel smiled and snuggled closer. "You know while I was waiting for Janet to discharge me, I heard a couple of her nurses talking. One of them said it was a miracle that I could've walked a mile as I had, injured, naked and with bare feet."

"Yeah, it was," agreed Jack softly.

"Jack, for you I would walk naked and barefoot to the ends of the earth."

FIN


End file.
